New Beginnings
by Dramione84
Summary: An unlikely mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins gather for a drink in the Forbidden Forest. After months of restoring Hogwarts, what surprising relationships are to be revealed? Summary by xxDustNight88


**A/N:** This is the sort of story that results from late night chats with my beautiful beta, xxDustNight88, when our imaginations are left to run unchecked...she had been drinking, I have no such excuse for what resulted! Massive beta - love for her for encouraging me to write this up, editing and then coming up with the summary! This story is dedicated to her and to the absolutely adorable Jade Presley, with thanks for the TON of reviews she left me on Devil's Advocate and Falling :) Hugs and Kisses for you both xoxo

* * *

Following the Battle of Hogwarts, much of the school lay in ruins. Appealing to the school's former students for help, Minerva McGonagall was surprised to see that the group who had returned included many former Slytherins, including Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. Returning along with them, had been two of her most treasured former Gryffindors: Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger.

Work on the school was taking a long time with so much of it in ruins. Only Gryffindor Tower was able to be used for residence for the students- although, sometimes they wondered if this was just what McGonagall told them to promote Inter-House unity.

The first month of work was quite tense, but the more the group started to get to know the real people they were, they found they had quite a lot in common. And so, over time, they found they were actually enjoying each other's company.

Some a little more than others, as Pansy found when she walked in on Marcus and Oliver in the shower one morning.

Not that she was shocked by the revelation.

"Let me know when you're done," she had said with a smile, before slipping back out of the bathroom, leaving Marcus and Oliver fishgaping in shock.

July brought with it a heatwave, and one evening Blaise suggested the group head out to the grounds to enjoy a more relaxed get together.

That was how the group found themselves around a campfire in a clearing of the not-quite-so-Forbidden-now Forrest, a small radio playing music, and several bottles of Ogden's finest, courtesy of Blaise.

"You took your time," Blaise smirked, as Marcus and Oliver stumbled into the clearing, hands entwined, sharing a private joke.

"Got held up, mate." Oliver grinned as the pair settled down next to Hermione and Pansy, who were deep in quiet confidence.

Marcus took the bottle that Draco offered him, taking a quick pull as Draco quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked, as he passed the bottle back.

"Nothing," Draco responded, continuing to watch him over the rim of the bottle as he lifted it to his lips.

"What he is wondering, is what part of the school you two felt it necessary to mark this time," drawled Theo as he leaned back on his elbows.

Oliver blushed furiously, looking away. It was no secret amongst the group that Marcus and Oliver were attempting to shag their way all over Hogwarts. It started as a challenge after an early morning jog resulted in some hot shower sex in the changing room.

" _Bet you aren't brave enough to let me shag you out on the pitch," Marcus whispered in Oliver's ear as his teeth grazed his neck._

" _Bet I am," Oliver retorted._

That night they snuck out onto the pitch and Oliver had proven just how much of a brave Gryffindor he was.

Soon it became a game to see who would cave first as they each upped the ante in the exhibitionist stakes.

 _Marcus ghosted little kisses to Oliver's thighs as Oliver came down from his orgasmic high, his knuckles white from gripping the arms of the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall._

 _Oliver chuckled slightly, pulling Marcus up from where he was knelt like a knight between his knees, causing Marcus to frown at his lover._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing, love. I was just thinking: Well that escalated quickly!"_

 _Marcus laughed into the kiss as Oliver wrapped his arms around his neck._

"Is there anywhere you two haven't shagged?" Pansy inquired casually, pulling Oliver from his reverie. Beside him Marcus laughed. "Nope."

"Huh," she responded thoughtfully, "I don't know if I should be aroused or disturbed," she whispered to Hermione, who leaned in conspiratorially. "Aroused. That's actually quite hot." Pansy giggled, before her eyes widened, her head snapping around to Marcus.

"Wait, does that mean you've done it in my bed?" she all but shrieked, her face paling with shock.

"Yep," Marcus confirmed with a grin.

"Oh my god, I hope you at least _scourgified_ it after!" She laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" Marcus laughed, "Control yourself witch! Why do you care anyway? It's not like you sleep in it," he accused, watching as she flushed crimson.

"That's because she has started a campaign called 'Occupy Draco Malfoy's bed'," Theo drawled.

Draco scowled as he snatched the bottle of Ogden's from Theo's hand. "Yes, please stop sleeping in my bed so I can go back to sleeping in my own," he muttered, before turning to Marcus, raising his voice slightly, "and kindly stop shagging in Pansy's bed so she has somewhere to go to!"

Theo's jaw dropped as he feigned hurt. "Don't you like sharing my bed then?"

Draco tilted his head towards Theo. "I sleep alone after sex, Theo; you know this.

Not missing a beat, Blaise pointed a finger at Hermione, as he clutched the bottle of Ogden's in his hand. "That's not what Granger told me!"

"Not when you shag me you don't," Hermione whispered to Draco, as Blaise made his joke.

Theo caught Hermione's words, staring at her as she blushed, rising to her feet.

"Something you would like to share with the group there, Granger?" he asked, his face displaying the amusement he felt.

"No, thank you," she replied with a smile, turning on her heel and making her way out of the clearing.

Five pairs of eyes rounded on Draco as he snatched the bottle of Ogden's from Blaise's grasp, lifting towards his mouth, pointedly ignoring their stares. Just as the bottle reached his lips he paused.

"I'm saying nothing."

He didn't need to. The look on his face told them everything they needed to know about the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince.


End file.
